2000adfandomcom-20200214-history
The Biogs
The Biogs was a Dan Dare story and one of the original line-up in 2000AD Prog 1. It was set in the year 2177. Synopsis Part One Commander Dan Dare was taking the ageing space freighter to a space museum on Earth's moon. As it passed Jupiter it was subject to power failures in all sectors. As the starship was ripped apart, Dare called for the crew to evacuate, though discovered soon after that he was the only survivor. Six solar units later he was picked up by an S.A.S.A. rescue ship and taken to Lunaciti. Under threat of court martial, Dare forced his way on board the Odyssey, a cruiser due to pass near JupiterDan Dare: The Biogs Part One, 2000AD Prog 1. Part Two Dare was spotted by a guard. In the fistfight which ensued, the guard was knocked unconscious and two other guards were molecularised. He made his way to the bridge where he was given two minutes to explain his actions to the commander. The commander was not convinced, but as Zarkos prepared to execute him a creature from Jupiter started to materialise on the bridgeDan Dare: The Biogs Part Two, 2000AD Prog 2. Part Three Monday ordered the creature to be molecularised, but Dare interrupted to take it alive so that they could find out about the creature from Jupiter. Grabbing the horns on the head of the creature, Dare managed to knock it unconscious. It was taken to medic-sector two. Now convinced, Monday led a party down to the surface of Jupiter. The party soon found themselves out of control after a radio storm disrupted their autoguidance systemDan Dare: The Biogs Part Three, 2000AD Prog 3. Part Four Dare took over manual control and managed to land the party on an island on Jupiter. Exploring the island in suits with built in force fields, Logan followed his sensors to a power source, which caused his space suit to fail, Jupiter's gravity killing him instantly. The remains of the party then encountered a bug-like creature. Meanwhile, the creature on the Odyssey had awakenedDan Dare: The Biogs Part Four, 2000AD Prog 4. Part Five One of the bug-like creatures shot forward, sucking in one of the landing party. Monday lifted a chunk of crystal titanium on Dare's suggestion and hurled it towards the bug's air intakes. In orbit, the creature took over command of the OdysseyDan Dare: The Biogs Part Five, 2000AD Prog 5. Part Six The creature on the Odyssey energised the outside of the command bubble and killed crew members. Dare and Monday reached the Biogs' base where a Shepherd explained that the Biogs used live fuel but had run low so had set up a new based on Jupiter to collect fuel from Earth. The Shepherd was going to kill Dare for a sleight, but was told by a Biog not to waste fuel and to take him to the Mother Biog. Monday intervened and Dare snatched up the axe with which he was going to be killedDan Dare: The Biogs Part Six, 2000AD Prog 6. Part Seven Dare tamed the Biog Axe before he and Monday followed power tubes to the Mother Biog. Finding her, they dealt with the guards and rescued a few of their comrades from the sticky pool in front of the Biog. Having killed her the Biog city had lost its source of power. Dare's crew escaped to the ship. As they approached the Odyssey they discovered it was being dragged towards a Biog spaceshipDan Dare: The Biogs Part Seven, 2000AD Prog 7. Part Eight The Odyssey was dragged into the Biogs' ship. As the Shepherd welcomed the Biogs into the ship, Ziggy subdued it and closed the airlocks on the Biogs. The Jupiter survey party followed the Odyssey into the Biogs' ship where they are quickly captured by the living ship's anti-bodies and offered everlasting life in return for betraying their comrades, an offer which Dare appeared to take upDan Dare: The Biogs Part Eight, 2000AD Prog 8. Part Nine Using the Vi-kin, Monday attacked Dare but was told in a whisper that it was a trick. Pretending to have defeated Monday, Dare led the spacers back to the Odyssey where he gave the order for the ship to stop defending itself. When they got on board the ship fed all power into the ship's warp motors to tear away from the Biog ship. Having ripped a hole in the side of the ship they found themselves between the massed star fleets of Earth and the Biog fleetDan Dare: The Biogs Part Nine, 2000AD Prog 9. Part Ten The Battle of Jupiter began. Dare and two others took kamikaze craft and shot a biog ship. Monday activated the sun tripDan Dare: The Biogs Part Ten, 2000AD Prog 10. Part Eleven Having activated the star drive, the Odyssey headed for the sun, taking the biog ships in its wake. Monday was posthumously awarded the the Solar Cross while Dare was court martialled by the Solar Fleet Commander. Dare leaves, resolving to find out who told the biogs where to find humanityDan Dare: The Biogs Part Eleven, 2000AD Prog 11. Characters *Dan Dare *Solar Fleet Commander (un-named) *Guard 17 (un-named) *Guard 30 *Guard 41 *Guard 11 *Mr. Monday Commander of the Odyssey *Zarkos *Ziggy Rodann S.D. *Logan *Officer French *Mr. Milton *Giffard *The Mekon Locations *Jupiter **Biogs' Base *Moon **Lunaciti ***Manning Point 6 *Zircon Technology Vehicles *Sirius *Odyssey *S.H.A.R.C. *K-Craft *atomic torches *Star Drive Weapons *Mole Gun / Mole Pistol *Tachyon Torpedoes Organisations *S.A.S.A. Creatures *Biogs **Mother Biog **Biogs' Ship *The Shepherds *Axe Robots *Call Me 'Patrick' Events *The Battle of Jupiter Ephemera *Solar Cross References Category:Dan Dare stories